Suspicious Minds
by SilentMuse.x
Summary: Merlin has fallen for a servant girl and asks for Gwen's help. Arthur doesn't like the sudden closeness between Merlin and Gwen, considering their past. Arthur/Gwen, Merlin/OC.


Title: Suspicious Minds  
Author: **SilentMuse.x**  
Disclaimer: I don't own Merlin.  
Summary: Gwen tries to help Merlin woo the servant girl he has fallen for.  
A/N: Written for the Spring Fling Camelot_Love.

A knock on her door interrupted Gwen from her dinner. The spoon was halfway in her mouth when the knocks became more persistent. Gwen sighed sadly as she placed her spoon down – she was quite hungry after a long day of work. Ever since Morgana left, she was assigned to the palace kitchens and despite being offered countless varieties of food, she deemed it improper to 'nick' food from the food stock. So she just stared ahead as the food was prepared and served for the noblemen and noblewomen.

The day left her exhausted.

So she was slightly annoyed at the person that interrupted her dinner. She stood from her chair and walked over to the door. She opened it and readied herself to give the intruder a long speech about interrupting her and her dinner. When she looked up, she saw Merlin with his fist in mid-air – poised to knock again.

"Merlin," she said, surprised. "What are you doing here this late? Is there something wrong?"

Merlin had the nerve to look slightly sheepish. "Nothing's wrong, Gwen."

Gwen frowned at that. She really didn't want to be interrupted from her dinner for nothing. "Well, what is it Merlin? I was just having dinner when you most _politely_ interrupted."

"I have a slight dilemma," Merlin said as he rubbed the back of his neck, blushing lightly. Gwen's eyebrows rose at that. "Can I come in?"

"Of course," Gwen said, moving aside to let her friend enter. "Merlin, if this is another one of Arthur's tries to woo me to forgive him, please tell him that I most politely decline. I won't forgive him until he buries his pride and comes to talk to me myself."

Merlin shook his head at that. "Oh no, no, no. It's not about Arthur this time. It's actually about me, Gwen. I have something important to tell you."

"Oh Merlin," Gwen said with a sigh. "That bird has long since flown. I appreciate that you hold such affection and I am most flattered but you had your chance and you did not take it..."

Merlin's eyes went as wide as saucers. "Oh no, no! I wasn't talking about that either, Gwen. Not that you're not beautiful or anything – because you are – but no, I don't see you that way."

Gwen smiled at Merlin's rambling. "Then what is it? Do tell me and spare me all this anxiety. What's the matter, Merlin?"

Merlin took a deep breath and looked at anywhere but her. "I'm in love," he suddenly said. Gwen rolled her eyes and shot him a look that said _I know that already_. "With Eloise."

"Eloise?" Gwen was surprised at that. She always expected that Merlin fancied her mistress, Morgana, since Merlin was infinitely devastated when she disappeared. She did not expect… "The servant girl?"

"I don't know what to do, Gwen," Merlin said with a sigh as he plopped down on one of the chairs. "I can't get her out of my head and her smile is all I think about. But I don't think she'll like me. I'm sure girls like her want noblemen or knights or _Arthur_." Merlin raised his eyes at that. "Sorry."

"'Tis alright," Gwen said with a wave of her hand. She already knew how popular Arthur was with the servants. She lived through years of that. "And why do you think Eloise would want a knight or a nobleman?"

"Well, just looking at you," Merlin said, trying to figure out his words. "You fell in love with Arthur, and he was a complete prat."

"Are you implying that I'm in love with Arthur's_ title_?" Gwen asked, appalled. "Because Merlin, I am not after his title nor his wealth."

"No, no!" Merlin instantly said, scrambling to his feet. "I didn't mean that. It's just that, I always expected that girls like Eloise have higher dreams for themselves – to marry men that will help them out of poverty. Besides, I always overhear them talking about how they would like to marry a knight someday."

"Well, I for one don't look after a man's title or wealth," Gwen told him. "And I'm sure Eloise feels the same. I always hear her talking about love and its importance in a marriage."

"But I don't know how to woo a girl!" Merlin said, throwing his hands up in the air. Gwen opened to her mouth for a suggestion but he beat her to it. "And I will not be asking Arthur, Gwen. You being mad at him twice the times you're _actually_ together is proof that he does not know the way to a woman's heart."

"So you're asking me?" Gwen asked in confusion. Merlin nodded in agreement. "Why _me_, Merlin? Why not ask Gaius?"

"I'm not particularly comfortable in talking about love with Gaius," Merlin said with a slight smile. "And what better way to a woman's heart than asking help from a woman?"

"All right," Gwen said, complying with her friend's wishes. "Meet me here, tomorrow at midday."

"Thank you, Gwen!" Merlin said happily, reaching out to hug her. Gwen patted his back awkwardly. He released her to tell her, "I will forever be indebted to you."

Then he turned to walk out of Gwen's house. But the moment he opened the door, Arthur tumbled inside – clearly leaning on the door, trying to eavesdrop. The flowers he was carrying scattered on the floor. Merlin and Gwen exchanged glances.

"Merlin!" Arthur blustered out as he scrambled to his feet. "What are you doing here?"

"Uh, nothing," Merlin said with a small grin.

"You're telling me that you're here in Guinevere's house, in the middle of the night, for nothing?" Arthur asked. His tone was clearly asking Merlin if he thought of the young prince as an idiot.

"Yes," Merlin said, sliding away from the prince. He then turned to run away from the house but not without shouting, "Good night, Gwen! Arthur!"

Arthur muttered something about Merlin's oddness before dusting himself off and facing Gwen. She had her hands on her hips, telling him that she was not happy at him at all. Arthur gave her a small smile before picking up the flowers that he dropped. When he finished, he showed them to Gwen. "I brought you flowers."

***~***

"Now remember, shower her with compliments," Gwen told Merlin as the latter stared at her, taking note of everything she was saying. "Do not, however, give her compliments that are unbelievable. Don't put her head up in the clouds and promise her things that you cannot give. A girl always needs to hear that someone thinks she's beautiful but say it with sincerity or she will just brush it off. Now, you try."

"You look beautiful, Gwen," Merlin with much sincerity in his tone.

"Why thank you Merlin," Gwen said with a smile. "You're a fast learner, aren't you? Now, never give women fancy things on the first days that you are trying to court them because they will think that you think that they will easily be bought by wealth. Flowers and a letter will suffice – because those are the sincerest things that you can give a woman."

"Do you think she'll like me?" Merlin said softly as he fiddled with his hands. "I could expect if she wouldn't."

"Merlin," Gwen said as she sat at the seat across her friend and placed a hand over his hands. "You're amazing and you should never doubt that."

Merlin smiled at her but he was still doubtful. Eloise was beautiful, with her dimpled smile and warm green eyes. Her hair was like a halo atop her head, with blonde curls framing her heart-shaped face. How could someone so beautiful ever fall for him?

As he was about to voice his fears to Guinevere, the door to her house suddenly burst open – nearly got torn off its hinges, Merlin noted -- and Arthur strode inside the room pointing a finger at Merlin.

"ARTHUR!" Gwen exclaimed, withdrawing her hand from Merlin's. She stood up from her seat and strode over to the young prince. "Don't you know how to knock? You destroyed my door!"

But Arthur wasn't focused on her, Merlin noticed with a grimace, but rather on Merlin. He looked absolutely livid. "Merlin, I swear, if you're trying to woo Guinevere…"

"I should really go," Merlin said as he stood up from his seat and tried to move away from the prince.

"Oh no, you're not going anywhere," Arthur said as he tried to take hold of Merlin on the collar of his jacket. But Merlin was faster than him and evaded his hand easily.

"Bye, Gwen!" Merlin shouted back as he ran as fast – and as far – as he could from the young woman's house.

"Merlin!" Arthur tried to run after his manservant but Gwen stopped him.

"You're not going anywhere until you fix my door."


End file.
